mowfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Skills
http://www.mow.wikia.com/MoW Home Page Hero Skills Hero Skills are skills obtained through tasks and Lairs. The game supports however up to level 10 skills and thus we listed all skill levels here for complete data. When you unlearn a skill, the skill is deleted. In the Misc. Section are Hero skills. You click the skill, then click "Learn". Hero skills consume MP when used. They require your hero to be above a certain level and have an attribute be above a certain number to learn. The maximum level of skills is level 3. You can get skills from lairs. To learn a level 2 skill, you must learn the level 1 skill first, so you cannot simply learn the level 2 skill and skip the level 1 skill. There are requirements for learning certain skills, meaning your hero needs to be over a certain level and have more than a certain amount of a certain stat. I divide hero skills into the categories of Slowing-Down skills, Targeting skills, AoE skills, and Enhancement skills. The game just does Power, Command, Constitution, and Intelligence skills In the battle, use skills by selecting your hero and clicking the skill followed by clicking on a target (such as another hero). You can equip a maximum of 6 skills per hero. Slowing-Down skills can slow down or stop heroes or soldiers. These include Assassin's Vine, Mud Trap, and Quicksand. Targeting skills do damage to one solider/hero. These include skills such as Shock Assault, Poison, Sword Breaker and Focus Strike. AoE skills deal a certain amount of damage to all soldiers/heroes around your hero and in range. These skills include Flood and Pyromania. Enhancement skills will increase the speed of attack, movement speed, strength of attack, or defense of heroes/soldiers. These skills include Focus, Stampede, Sprint, Blitz, Phalanx and Overwhelming Force. When using a skill, you must have the required amount of Power, Command, Constitution, or Intelligence for the skill to work. For Example, if you have a skill that requires 185 power to learn, but got around that with a restoration medal and now your hero has 40 power, your hero will be unable to use that skill. When your hero has more of a stat, the skill will be more effective. For example, a hero with greater Intelligence will do more damage with the Flood skill than a hero with low Intelligence because Flood is an Intelligence skill. At the moment there are 3 skill levels, they drop at the following lair levels, the higher lair you take on the higher the drop ratio of a skill is (lvl 30, 70 and 100) Skill Level 1 - Lair 10-30 Skill Level 2 - Lair 40-70 Skill Level 3 - Lair 80-100 In order to learn a higher level skill, you need to have already learned the previous level of the same skill. Sword Breaker - Immediately attack close range target dealing X in damage. Assassin's Vine - Quickly pressure close range target so cannot move for X seconds Shock assault - Immediately attack target dealing damages of X, attack range is 4 Poison - Immediately attack target dealing damages of X attack range is 4, reduce target's 20% movement speed, lasting for 5 seconds Trumpet - Increases our units' movement speed by X% lasting for 10 seconds Pyromania - Within an area of 3 meters uses fire to deal damage of X, deal soldiers by Y times attack range is 4 Flood - Within area of 5 meters uses water to attack enemies dealing damage of X Deal damage to soldiers by Y times attack range is 4 Mud trap - Within 3 meters, lays down X seconds of mud to decrease enemies' moving speed by 20%, only effective for enemies passing through the area attack range is 4 Stampede - Increases Troops attack speed by X%, last for 10 seconds Focused Strike - Set sword formation to attack single target, cause basic damage X, more damage will be caused with higher intelligence Overwhelming Force - Increases unit's ATK by X%. Duration 10sec. Sprint - Increases movement speed by X%. Duration 10sec. Quicksand - Decreasing target moving speed with 5 meters area by 20% lasting for X seconds Phalanx - Decreases damages to Heroes by X% for 10 secondes Blitz - Increase self attack speed by X%, last for Y seconds Deleted skills? Roar - Decreases target moving speed within 5 meters area by 20%, lasting for X seconds Gallantry - Decreases damages to Heroes by X%, duration 10 seconds Gallop - Increases own movement speed by X% lasting for Y seconds Rapid - Increases own attack speed by X% lasting for Y seconds Concentration - Increases DEF for our units during the battle by X% duration10 seconds Massive Attack - Increases our units' ATK by X% lasting for 10 seconds Fanaticism - Increases our units' attack speed by X% lasting for 10 seconds Fan of knives - Set sword formation to attack single target, cause damage X attack range is 4